In the Early Morning Rain
by coleenickk
Summary: Has the feel of Zac Brown Band's music... All are unrelated one-shots. ScorpxRose R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is supposed to have the feel of Zac Brown Band's _Jolene_. Hope you enjoy it!

In The Early Morning Rain

He shakes his blonde hair thoroughly while walking to the crickety bar, taking a seat on a chair so old it felt like it was going to crumble into the dusty ground.

He knew the feeling.

Raising his fingers slightly he mentions to the bartender, "Firewhisky, straight. No chaser. Ashtray as well please," he bosses quietly.

The decrepit old man waves his wand and the list appears. Taking his lighter out, the grey eyed bachelor lights a cigarette, takes a drag, and exhales slowly. Picking up the drink, he closes his eyes and prays silently, _let this wash these wasted memories away…_

After swallowing hard, he takes another drag, pulling that picture from his back pocket, hoping the smoke will take him to a better time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope someone out there is going to stick with this, I'm loving the short little spurts that come to me! This one is supposed to have the feel of _Natural Disaster_ by Zac Brown Band, hope you enjoy!

Fire on the Mountain

"Oh Scor, for once would you just let us be free?"

She whines, but she knows that we're doing the smart thing right now. We have to play it safe, we always have to play it safe. She knows deep in her heart that she's only with me to defy her father, to finally not be the Rosie that everyone wants her to be.

It kills me inside.

I watch her auburn hair catch the sun, her emerald eyes bursting with energy that looked as though a thunderstorm was flowing through her body. The world slows down as I try to string together my next sentence, distracted by the beauty that was before me.

"No, Rose you know we have to be careful." I hold her hand, steadying her on the rock halfway into the creek. She skips onto the next jutting rock and on to the other side of the creek-bed in one swift movement, showing the Weasley grace I fell in love with.

If only she loved me for who I was too, not just because her father despised my last name. If only she stopped running from who she really was just to prove she wasn't who she was. If only.

As long as she was running with me though, running was something I'd be good at.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This one is for ZBB's_ Whatever It Is_. Hoping this has the feel of the second verse especially, let me know what you think!

My Heart Go Haywire

"I slept with Rose, Al… I thought you should know." I stared him down, feeling the tension rise in the room. I would not back down, I had to let my best mate know.

"What the hell do you mean, Scor?" He was quiet, too quiet, and that only meant one thing. Quiet was bad; quiet meant that his mind was working dangerously, waiting to erupt onto me at any moment.

"Al, relax. It's different this time." I attempt to explain to my best mate, but before I can get another sentence out I can already tell he isn't listening.

"What? So you shag every woman in sight and it isn't good enough? Now you have to go after my family too?" It seems as though he's just questioning, but the viciousness in his voice betrays him. He's angry, he's exploding, and I completely understand why.

Al is right. The line was endless for me at one point, but my best mate didn't realize the shift that had occurred in my life. He didn't catch that the one nighters had "suddenly" stopped the night of Lily and Teddy Lupin's wedding.

That night, drunken moments turned into stuttered confessions, heated passion, and a spark that illuminated my entire world.

"Why Rosie?" He asked, with such hurt in his voice. In his mind, he saw a one night fling and a potentially heartbroken cousin.

"I don't know," A half smile creeps onto my face, "but I do know that any time I try to explain it to myself, to her, to my mind, all my heart speaks is, _'you love her.'_"

I sit the ring down on the table.

"Al, do I have your blessing mate?" I stare at him, waiting for the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So this one goes out to the one who shouldn't have read it. I love you. (Zac Brown Band's _Colder Weather_ this time folks.)

You're a Lover, I'm a Runner

The feeling of ice sets into the bachelor's bones, chilling him so much that the journey in front of him isn't as wanted as it was just three steps ago. He needed to leave. He always did. Work always took him away from the one that he couldn't bear leaving. Watching the pain in her eyes was never a moment he was proud of, but she was the only one that brought him home. She knew that. _She had to, _he hoped.

Spotting a tavern ahead, he hurries step by step getting closer to a sanctuary that held all like him; the ramblers, the fools, the explorers and the misfits. The ones who journeyed at night. Looking out the ice covered window, he sees the bright full moon and swipes his frozen hand through the blonde hair that was soaked to the core, closing his ash grey eyes. Finally, he was feeling warmth crash over him.

If he looks at the moon, he remembers how she looks in the light.

If he sips this coffee, he'll miss the cup that she made him the morning prior; sweet as she is.

If the wind blows, he'll swear that he smells the roses that she was named after, and nothing ever hurts as much as missing her.

His heart constricts as he sees curly hair at the end of the bar. It's not as crazy or as big as hers, but the color is nearly the same. He pulls out his wallet and looks at the picture moving on the inside, her laughing with the emerald eyes that entrance him. The smile that tears through him and holds his world together and the lips that kiss sweeter than anything. Looking back at the bar, the woman's hair doesn't seem quite as curly anymore. Nobody could seem bright next to his sunlight, to him, everyone else was dull and she was his star; she brightened up his life.

Quietly, he puts the picture back in the wallet and leaves the money next to the bill, silently moving to the door.

The tavern door opens as a gust of wind flows through the room. Walking out, he takes a left. The weather is cold, the snow is deep, and the numbness of missing her chills his body furthermore. Only a few more miles until his destination, and the sooner he gets there, the sooner he gets back to his Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It's been a hot minute since I wrote anything for these one shots, and for that I apologize. All of these are incredibly hard for me to write, and I hope you understand. This is for the song "_Sweet Annie_" which absolutely kills me.

I long to breathe, but no air can find me. I'm in a nearly empty room now; a shabby bed in the corner unmade from the last time we were together, a lamp that has been destroyed sitting next to it, and our picture, shattered, in the middle of the mess. And the note. I can't think of that. I won't be able to breathe if I think of that.

Our flat never had much. All we had was each other when I was here. But that wasn't enough. I was so foolish to believe that such an amazing woman could be pushed to the side as much as she had been.

She put up with me. She put up with the bar scene when I celebrated another case being complete, she put up with the long hours and the sleepless nights of overworking myself. She put up with the long absences. I thought she did anyway.

My sweet Rosie, I should have known she couldn't be confined. I should have known her personality was much too much to be put in the dark when she was the one to cast shadows on other people because she was so bright; so pure, so sweet.

Gasping for air I think of the last time I held her. I can smell the lavender, feel the pent up frustration from the week leaving my body as I touch her smooth unblemished skin, and taste the sweetness of her lips. I can see her hair cascading around her chest in soft waves, and my fingers laced in hers.

I pray, I plead, I cry to the emptiness of this flat. I can't lose her, not like this. I turn out the lights and walk out, hoping to leave the past behind us and start over. I can't go on without her. I turn on the spot outside of our flat, concentrating hard on the only place I think she'll be, Lily and Teddy's.

When I arrive, my presence startles her, and she immediately looks through me with the chestnut eyes that are so deep the ocean doesn't compare. Before she can leave, I whisper, barely hearing my own voice.

"Please…"

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Xox. (Reviews would be loved and cherished, as always:)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It has been a really long time since I've written. I'm sorry for that, but my life is crazy. This chapter isn't romantic in any sense of the word, but it is needed. I recently lost a friend of mine to suicide… This one is for you, Trent. (Dress Blues, Zac Brown Band)

Walking into the Great Hall was surreal. Nobody was supposed to go like this; nobody saw it coming and nobody wanted to say what was on their mind: "Why? Why do this to us?"

Dressed in black robes she strode by herself, tears rolling down her eyes and sobs being stifled. She never wanted this day to come. It shouldn't have. She remembered all of the times he held her while she cried, the light in his eyes as he laughed over something, and the way he protected everyone around him. He was never the type to be wounding to others; he never wanted anything less than beams from those surrounding him.

Not today.

Only tears, tissues, and sunken eyes and broken hearts filed in one by one. Witches and wizards who he had only briefly interacted with, but were touched by his spirit and determination, were filling the room with their own reasons of sadness. Since it happened, they all came together in a way that was unexpected.

With the magical community being one of the smallest demographics in the world, it was a ripple that caused a tidal wave through their world. Every single person in the room was drowning, and they all knew him as the one who normally swam to their rescue.

Rosie felt the waves overcoming her. The moment she heard he was lost, she lost a piece of herself. She imagined the last time she felt his embrace and replayed the moment over and over again. She remembered his ridiculous robes at the Yule Ball and smiled at the thought of playing with him as a child in Godric's Hollow. That was all she had left, photographs and memories of his young life to keep his spirit alive in her heart.

The service started and words were spoken, but Rosie stayed in her head. She saw the brilliance of his grin in the lights that cascaded around his casket. She saw the compassion that was normally in his eyes when she looked at the hands being held and heads being held by loved ones. She felt his protective aura when she looked at him dressed in his Auror uniform being given all of the recognition he deserved for putting his life on the line for others.

She caught a tear slipping down her eye when she realized yet again it wasn't a "Most Wanted" criminal of the magical world that ended this immensely genuine wizard's life; it was his own wand that cast his final breaths away from him. She wished, prayed, begged in her mind for this all to be a nightmare. She knew in her heart it wasn't.

Rose felt someone grab her hand and looked up at Scorpius, dressed to the nines in his Auror robes to give respect to the fallen comrade. With his strength evoked in her, they marched together to cast a light above the casket with the others as Luna clutched to her son's casket saying goodbye.

Losing Lysander was something that never could have been thought of, but in the aftermath of the tidal wave, survivors stood close holding and cherishing one another remembering him.


End file.
